donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Factory
The Factory is the seventh world in Donkey Kong Country Returns with nine levels and the boss here is Colonel Pluck, who uses the Stompybot 3000 to do the Tiki Tak Tribe's evil bidding. The boss Tiki of this world is Cordian. In contrast to the other worlds, this one is unique because, to reach the boss level, the player must find and turn on three switches (one in each of the three square-shaped levels) that will allow the player to ride a rocket to the boss level. Enemies found here include Pyrobots, Buckbots, Buckbombs, etc. Adjacent worlds Backwards: Cliff Forwards: Volcano Levels Foggy Fumes This level (as the Title would suggest) is a foggy-like Factory, where smoke often blocks the Kongs' eyesight. The Kongs may also have to blow away some fog, in order to see where they're going. This level also includes a cameo appearance from Mr. Game & Watch, who is busily hammering away in the background. Slammin' Steel This level has many crushing hammer-like objects, which often attempt to crush the Kongs. Handy Hazards In this level, you will be jumping on hand-like platforms, in which sometimes move in different directions. At the very end of the level, you will encounter hands in which move around fast, so you must pay attention to where the Kongs are before blasting. The hands in this level can be Handy, but Hazardous. Gear Getaway This is the fourth Rocket Barrel level in this game. As the title (once again) would suggest, You will be riding a Rocket Barrel while avoiding giant metal Gears. At the end, the Kongs will encounter two huge Gears, which you must avoid banging into. Cog Jog This is a very interesting level. You will mostly be Blasting From Barrels, often Avoiding round cog-like platforms.'' Red Button: every level until the K level of World 7 has a Red Button, in which operates 7-R- Lift Off Launch, leading to the boss level. To get this Red Button, Ground-Pound a nearby Gear-like Cog to make it spin, revealing a platform. Once again, Ground-Pound the platform to reveal the Red Button Room. '' Switcheroo This is a very Puzzling level, where the Kongs will have to hit blue and red switches to cause platforms to appear, etc. Red Button: Press the red button soon after the second Pig Checkpoint. After that, The red platform underneath will disappear, and you will be blasted into the Red Button Room. Music Madness This level is one of the most unique levels in this game. The Kongs will have to Listen To The Beat, and move at the right time to avoid being squished by giant hammer-like platforms. Red Button: This is the last Red Button Room of this World (and the entire game.) You will have to Roll-Jump across the symbol-like platforms, blasting into the Red Button Room. After this, World 7-R: Lift-Off Launch is unlocked. Lift-Off Launch This is a very quick level (with no Pig Checkpoints, Puzzle Pieces, Letters, etc.) You will start off inside a Launch Pad-like Factory area, and after jumping into a giant rocket, the ride begins. The obstacles are mainly Tiki Ships that the Kongs must avoid. After being blasted into space, you will unlock 7-B: Feather Fiend. Boss: Feather Fiend This is the boss level of the Factory. After climbing green chains, You will encounter Colonel Pluck, who is hypnotized by Cordian (This world's Tiki.) Boss: Colonel Pluck/Stompybot 3000: This boss can be difficult, but is quite easy (and fun) once you get his Attack Pattern down. Start by going in between his Chicken Legs, and once he spins, Grab the chains under him. Shake the Wii Remote to damage Stompybot. In the Second Phase, Colonel Pluck will hatch Buckbombs from his Dr. Eggman-like ship. Take out the Buckbots, then jump on the Colonel's head three more times to win the battle and unlock World 8: The Volcano. Gallery File:Diorama7-DKCR.png|Diorama of the Factory Factory (switch room).png|Switch room Videos de:Fabrik pt:Indústrias Kremkroc SA Category:Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Locations Category:Industrialized areas Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Worlds